Les chroniques du Witch Times
by Acide'nette
Summary: La Guerre est terminée depuis 10 ans et nous retrouvons Hermione Granger diplômée d'une école de Journalisme sorcière mais la jeune femme souhaiterait ajouté à son CV un poste d'assistante du PDG d'un journal. Il ne lui reste plus que six mois de stage mais le changement de PDG va la mettre dans tout ses états. De qui s'agit-il ? Va-t-elle terminer son stage et obtenir le poste ?
1. Chapter 1

**B**ienvenue à toi petit curieux ! Te voilà tomber sur le début d'une nouvelle fanfiction, laisse toi emporter, tu ne risques rien c'est promis.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling pour tout ce qui touche à certains personnages et à l'univers magique, gloire à elle ! Je dois avouer que l'idée m'est venu en pensant à _Beautiful Bastard_ de Christina Lauren, bien que le genre soit entièrement différent, je me dois de le citer.

Bonne lecture à toi que tu sois moldu, sorcier, cracmol ou même troll (même si là ça risque d'être un peu plus dur) !

**PS** : Ceci n'est pas fanfiction principale, _Le temps ne l'emportera pas_ passe avant celle-ci, les publications seront donc plus espacées, excusez-moi.

* * *

On pouvait dire qu'elle se sentait légèrement anxieuse et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait oublié ce que c'était. Elle avait travaillé si dur pendant toutes ces années, avait fourni tant d'effort à la sueur de son front. Et elle avait peur que le château de carte qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire ne s'écroule. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, tout n'allait pas changer, ses compétences étaient toujours là, elle allait juste devoir refaire ses preuves.

La jeune femme poussa la porte du bâtiment, préférant la manière moldue à celle du monde sorcier. Le hall principal était plein de monde, comme à son habitude. Cet immeuble avait été construit récemment sur le Chemin de Traverse par un architecte aux tendances très moldues. Comme à son habitude, le hall principal était plein de monde, différents sorcier arrivaient par voie de cheminée ou bien en transplanant. Elle sourit à la personne qui venait de lui tenir la porte, Simon Wreun du troisième étage, si elle ne se trompait pas.

« - Hermione, bonjour ! Tu es drôlement en avance aujourd'hui.  
- C'est le grand jour Victoria, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être en retard. »

La standardiste lui sourit avant de répondre au téléphone, elle pouvait comprendre l'appréhension qui habitait Hermione. Oui, une sorcière utilisait bel et bien un téléphone, les temps avaient drôlement changé et dans cette entreprise, l'utilisation des technologies moldues avaient été une grande avancée. La dénommé Hermione s'avança dans le hall jusqu'à atteindre la rangée d'ascenseur au fond de la salle. Ceux-là, ils étaient typiquement sorcier, ils étaient une copie de ceux du Ministère en plus moderne. Elle monta à l'intérieur et appuya sur le numéro quatre.

La jeune femme inspira profondément, le rythme de son cœur devait se calmer ou bien elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Elle était Hermione Granger, une journaliste talentueuse de vingt-sept ans, rien ne lui résistait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire afin de se rassurer. C'était vrai, Hermione était pleine de talent et elle avait gravit les marches une à une jusqu'à l'obtention de ce stage qui clôturaient ces années d'étude. Et ce n'était pas ce changement de patron qui allait la déstabiliser ! Hermione avait encore six mois à faire dans cette entreprise où elle espérait avoir un poste à l'obtention de son diplôme et il fallait que les choses continuent de bien se passer.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant à son étage, elle fût donc obligé d'en sortir. Hermione pria Merlin pour qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé, elle avait plus de trois quart d'heure d'avance. Les locaux de son étage étaient vide, aucuns de ces collègues n'étaient arrivés et c'était mieux ainsi, elle ne pouvait parler à personne. Elle sortit les clés de son bureau de son sac à main et déverrouilla sa porte. La pression retomba légèrement, c'était son domaine, son lieu de bien-être. Elle déposa sa cape de sorcière et son sac au porte-manteau de la pièce avant d'aller s'assoir à son bureau en lâchant un énième soupire. Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, elle devait allumer son ordinateur. Pour pouvoir être au top, la boîte s'était ouverte à de nouveaux horizons et les moldus étaient doués dans l'invention d'objets pratiques. Il fallait qu'elle regarde son agenda, celui de son futur patron, qu'elle jette un coup d'œil au projet en cours, etc. Bref, elle avait une pile de chose à faire si elle voulait donner une bonne impression.

* * *

**De : **Spencer Lens  
**A :** Hermione Granger  
**Date : **Lundi 3 février 2008, 9h30

**Objet** : Alors, racontes ?!

Salut toi ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore envoyé un mail pour me raconter comment s'est passé cette première rencontre ? Il est si horrible que ça ?  
J'attends de tes nouvelles vieille chouette !

Spencer Lens  
Journaliste rubrique mode au _Witch Times_

* * *

**De **: Hermione Granger  
**A** : Spencer Lens  
**Date** : Lundi 3 février, 9h35

**Objet** : Mais il est où le grand méchant loup ?

Si je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles, c'est que j'en ai pas à te fournir. Monsieur n'est pas encore arrivé et il a déjà trente-cinq minutes de retard. Moi je te le dis, je ne le sens pas du tout.  
Je viens te voir dès que je peux.

Hermione Granger  
Assistante de direction stagiaire, journaliste au _Witch Times_

* * *

L'ancienne Gryffondor quitta sa boîte mail légèrement agacée. Elle avait passé sa nuit à angoissée et pour couronner le tout, le nouveau patron était en retard ! Pour la troisième fois de la matinée, elle classa ses dossiers, relue ses notes sur la création du journal, etc. Il fallait que cette matinée passe vite où elle finirait par être admise à Sainte-Mangouste ! 

Onze heure, il était onze heure et il n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de sa baguette ! Hermione finissait par croire qu'on lui avait fait une blague et que personne ne viendrait ce matin. Elle avait eu le temps d'aller se chercher deux cafés et d'aller discuter avec certains de ses collègues. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire …

_« **Expéditeur** : Spencer_  
_Inconnu aperçu dans le hall d'entrée. Grand, blond et dégageant une certaine classe d'après Victoria. Il doit être dans l'ascenseur, c'est sûrement pour toi Brunie ! »_

Hermione faillit recracher sa gorgée de café et ceux, sur l'un des articles de la semaine. Elle reprit sa respiration se répétant ses phrases clés pour booster sa confiance en elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez ! _Réussit-elle à dire en se levant_. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Robert Flinton, l'ancien PDG du journal. C'était son départ qui mettait Hermione dans tous ses états. L'homme aux cheveux gris avait décidé de prendre sa retraite et lui avait assuré qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains avec son successeur.

« - Bonjour Hermione.  
- Bonjour Robert, vous allez bien ?  
- C'est une merveilleuse journée ma chère enfant. _Répondit l'ancien PDG_. Laissez-moi vous présenter le nouveau président, monsieur Malfoy. »

Au départ, Hermione ne tiqua pas, Malfoy n'était pas un nom si original. Mais lorsque monsieur Flinton se poussa sur le côté pour laisser place à un autre homme, elle faillit retomber sur sa chaise. Cela faisait peut-être dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais l'aurait reconnu même de dos. Draco Malfoy n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis Poudlard, toujours aussi pâle, les cheveux toujours aussi blanc, ses yeux étaient toujours gris-bleu et son air arrogant était toujours présent. Merlin lui faisait une blague, c'était peut-être une caméra cachée, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas lui ! Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« - Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, enchanté.  
- Miss Granger. _Sa voix était toujours aussi neutre qu'avant_.  
- Je vais emmener monsieur Malfoy visiter les locaux, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?  
- Volonté messieurs. »

Une voix au fond d'elle lui criait d'enjambé un balai et de fuir par la fenêtre de son bureau mais Hermione n'avait pas de balai. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable, posé sur son bureau et se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui quittèrent ensuite la pièce.

C'était sûrement le pire jour de sa vie, elle allait devoir travailler six mois avec Drago Malfoy, POUR Draco Malfoy ! Elle profita d'une conversation entre les deux hommes pour dévérouiller son téléphone, une autre technologie moldue.

_« __**Destinataire**__ : Spencer  
__SOS, c'est la catastrophe ! Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire ! Je te raconte au déjeuner. »_

Elle appuya sur « envoyer » au moment où Robert s'adressa à elle afin de lui demander si Thomas Green, le rédacteur-en-chef était arrivé.

« - Non monsieur, il avait un rendez-vous à l'extérieur.  
- Très bien. Vous le rencontrerez donc dans l'après-midi Draco, Hermione lui fera passer un mot.  
- Parfait. _Répondit Malfoy_. »

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sa vie allait devenir un véritable cauchemar ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû les suivre dans la visite des locaux, elle aurait dû rester dans son bureau et se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait lui arriver. Les deux hommes marchaient devant elle, discutant comme deux vieux amis.

« - C'est parfait Robert, je sens que je vais me sentir comme chez moi ici. Je vous invite à déjeuner avant de me plonger dans le travail ?  
- Avec plaisir, je connais l'endroit idéal. Hermione, vous vous joignez à nous ?  
- Merci mais je vais décliner l'offre, j'ai d'autre projet. Monsieur Malfoy, je déposerai sur votre bureau les dossiers importants et l'agenda de votre semaine.  
- C'est très gentil de votre part Hermione. _Lui dit Robert_. Draco, je vous assure que vous êtes tombé sur une perle rare.  
- Je n'en doute pas un instant. »

Hermione déglutit lentement, elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette phrase. Robert la salua et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle les regarda monter dans l'ascenseur et elle était persuadée d'avoir vu un sourire narquois sur le visage de Malfoy avant que les portes ne se ferment.

_« __**Destinataire**__ : Spencer  
__Je retourne dans mon bureau envoyé un mail à Green, dépose des dossiers et on va manger. J'ai besoin d'une GROSSE pause ! »_

« - Et alors, il s'est passé quoi entre vous ? »

Hermione se trouvait avec Spencer dans une sandwicherie du monde moldu. Bien qu'elle soit une Sang Pure, sa collègue de travail adorait trainer dans le Londres moldu. Après la fin de la guerre les esprits s'étaient ouverts chez les sorciers et certains avaient eu de bonne surprise.

« - On était à Poudlard ensemble et on peut dire que l'on ne s'est jamais entendu. Je ne sais pas si ça existe aux États-Unis mais dans notre école, certaines maisons étaient constamment en conflits et c'était le cas pour les nôtres. Par ailleurs, nos origines mutuelles, nos fréquentations et nos opinions ont créé un énorme fossé entre nous.  
- C'était il y a des années Hermione, passe au-dessus de tout ça.  
- Spenc', tu ne comprends pas ! C'était un Mangemort, il a passé sa scolarité à m'insulter moi et mes amis et je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le coup de poing que je lui ai mis.  
- Tu l'as frappé ? _S'exclama Spencer.  
_- En troisième année, il avait fait le malin avec un Hippogriffes et a été blessé mais ce fils à papa aurait réussi à faire condamner Buck si je n'étais pas retourné dans le temps ! »_  
_

Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains. Spencer n'avait pas grandie en Angleterre, elle n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard et elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la guerre qui avait fait rage dans son pays. Par conséquent, elle ne connaissait pas Draco Malfoy.

« - Je t'assure que je vais vivre un Enfer … Par Merlin, je ne finirais jamais ce stage !  
- Ne panique pas avant de voir comment les choses vont se passer. Où est passé ton optimisme légendaire ?  
- Il a pris la fuite en voyant Malfoy ! »

Spencer rigola avant de voler une tomate cerise dans la salade d'Hermione. Cela faisait six mois qu'elles se connaissaient et elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là. Hermione était une très bonne journaliste et une superbe assistante, elle ne devait pas se faire autant de mouron, Malfoy ou pas, elle allait assurer avec ce nouveau boss !

* * *

**E**t voici pour ce premier chapitre :). Mon petit doigt me dit que tout le monde avait déjà deviné qu'il s'agirait de Malfoy, je me trompe ?  
Je tiens juste à préciser une chose assez importante dans cette histoire, beaucoup d'éléments moldus y ont leur place, vous avez du le remarquer. Je me suis dis que j'allais faire évoluer les choses sans couper toute magie et j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop, on est toujours dans le monde sorcier tout de même !  
Je posterais la suite je ne sais pas vraiment quand, en attendant n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review :) !

**Acide'**_nette_, à votre service (mais pas trop quand même)


	2. Chapter 2

**H**op ! Finalement je suis venue plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu mais bon tant mieux pour vous hein ;).  
Merci pour vos nombreuses lectures, j'espère que cette fiction commence à vous plaire.  
Désolé pour le peu de longueur des chapitres ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**De** : Draco Malfoy  
**A **: Thomas Green Betty Grindbler ; Spencer Lens […] Timothy Blint ; Hermione Granger  
**Date** : Lundi 3 février, 13h30

**Objet** : Articles

Bonjour à tous,

Bien que je ne sois pas le rédacteur en chef de ce journal, je souhaiterais que chaque journaliste concerné par le prochain numéro m'envoi l'ébauche de son article afin que je puisse bien saisir l'âme de ce magazine.

Je reste à votre disposition.  
Cordialement,

Draco Malfoy  
Président directeur-général du _Witch Times_

* * *

Hermione trouvait qu'il ne manquait pas de culot. Pour le président de ce journal, il devrait déjà saisir l'âme de _Witch Times _et comme il le disait si bien, il n'était pas le rédacteur. Thomas s'occupait du contenu du journal, pouvant demander de temps à autre au PDG mais c'était lui qui gérait les choses. Malfoy s'occupait de signer des papiers, de gérer le budget, etc. Pour Hermione, les choses commençaient vraiment mal et elle sentait que cela ira de mal en pis. Bien que chaque bureau soit équipé d'un ordinateur, avec internet, les salariés du journal étaient tout de même des sorciers. Hermione ne fût donc pas surprise de voir une note de service se poser sur son bureau.

_« Ne me dis pas que le boss, c'est le blond super sexy que j'ai croisé dans le couloir ? Ben »_

La jeune femme chiffonna le parchemin avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde trouvait que Malfoy était sexy ? Certes, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder mais de là à être top model, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Cependant, il y avait une bonne chose dans cette journée, pour le prochain numéro, elle n'avait aucuns articles à charge, Malfoy n'aurait donc pas à juger son travail. Mais à la place, elle allait devoir se rendre dans son bureau, elle avait oublié de lui remettre un dossier sur lequel elle avait travaillé. Elle attrapa donc le document, se leva et lissa la jupe de son tailleur avant de quitter son bureau. Celui du PDG se trouvait au bout du couloir, donc non loin de celui d'Hermione et par conséquent, si Malfoy sortait ou entrait, il passerait devant le sien. Elle frappa deux coups et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur_. Elle avait du mal à être si courtoise_. Il faut que je vous remettre le dossier sur l'historique du _Parchemin, _le petit journal indépendant avec qui Robert souhaitait travailler.  
- Merci Miss Granger, je l'étudierai d'un peu plus près et prendrais une décision.  
- Très bien monsieur. »

Elle ne voulait pas traîner ici plus longtemps. Elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux, Malfoy avait fait faire des travaux durant le week-end pour rendre son bureau plus moderne qu'il ne l'était. Ce qu'il pouvait être prétentieux !

« - Avant que vous ne repartiez, pouvez-vous m'expliquer quel est votre rôle au sein du journal ?  
- Je … _Commença-t-elle mal à l'aise_. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme de journaliste il y a presque deux ans et j'ai décidé de continuer mes études pour devenir assistante de direction au sein d'un journal pour continuer d'écrire. Je suis donc là pour vous assister monsieur.  
- C'est parfait, vous pouvez y aller. »

Il était fier de lui ce Troll, c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre, qu'elle était là pour travailler pour lui. Elle eu un faible sourire et quitta le bureau du nouveau directeur. S'il n'était pas son supérieur Hermione lui aurait sûrement lancé une pique bien sanglante mais elle tenait à ce stage plus que tout et ne devait pas faire l'idiote. Cette petite entrevue l'avait énervé à telle point qu'elle en claqua la porte de son bureau sans vraiment y faire attention.

* * *

**De** : Spencer Lens  
**A** : Hermione Granger  
**Date** : lundi 3 février, 13h45

**Objet** : C'est la tempête ?

Brunie, pourquoi tu claques la porte de ton bureau comme ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Super Blondi ?

Spencer Lens  
Journaliste rubrique mode au _Witch Times_

* * *

**De** : Hermione Granger  
**A** : Spencer Lens  
**Date** : Lundi 3 février, 14h03

**Objet** : Je vais me pendre !

Je te l'avais dit que ça serait un cauchemar. J'avais oublié de lui donner le dossier _Parchemin, _si tu avais vu comme il était content que je précise que j'étais son assistante … Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire. Je vais me le faire, je te le jure ! Ma baguette me démange !  
Et par Merlin, ne lui donne pas un tel surnom !

Hermione Granger  
Assistante de direction stagiaire, journaliste au _Witch Times_

* * *

**De** : Spencer Lens  
**A** : Hermione Granger  
**Date** : Lundi 3 février, 14h12

**Objet** : Café ?

Au second !

Spencer Lens  
Journaliste rubrique mode au _Witch times_

* * *

Hermione ne pouvait louper cette occasion. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'écran de son ordinateur et se dirigea à l'extérieur de son bureau. Par mal chance, Malfoy se trouvait lui aussi en dehors de son bureau.

« - Miss Granger ? _Héla-t-il_.  
- Oui monsieur ?  
- Ou puis-je trouver une tasse de café ici ?  
- Parce que tu bois du café Malfoy ? _Lâcha-t-elle._ »

C'était sorti tout seul, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Le concerné fronça les sourcils, il avait bien remarqué la marque de familiarisation dont elle avait fait preuve.

« - Excusez-moi monsieur, je voulais dire que vous pourrez en trouver au bout du couloir sur votre gauche. Le café est plutôt bon. »

Puis sans attendre qu'il la remercie, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs de l'étage. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, ils avaient beau avoir été à l'école ensemble, à présent il était son supérieur et ça, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Parfois, elle regrettait l'intégration de son monde d'origine dans le monde sorcier. Les moldus ne connaissaient toujours pas l'existence de la magie mais les sorciers avaient bien conscience du monde moldu.

« - Et bien Brunie, tu tires une de ces têtes !  
- Je te promets que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps Spencer, cet homme est une vipère !  
- Ne dis pas ça, c'est ça première journée.  
- Par Merlin, ne prend pas sa défense ! Je sais qu'il avait un très beau costume, qui a sûrement dû lui couter une fortune et que tu as dû l'adorer, mais ne prend pas sa défense et ne l'appelle plus super Blondie !  
- Wahou, on se calme Hermione. Tiens, prend ton café. »

Spencer lui tendit le gobelet. Si Hermione s'était écouté, elle en aurait avalé le contenu d'une seule traite. Tôt ou tard, sa collègue se rendrait compte du caractère du personnage, tout le journal s'en rendrait compte !

« - Tu veux aller boire un verre après le travail ? Tenta Spencer.  
- C'est très gentil de ta part mais je suis invité chez des amis. Ils ne vont pas s'en remettre quand je leur parlerais de Malfoy.  
- Eux aussi ont un problème avec lui ?  
- Tu n'as pas idée Spenc' … »

Elle aurait mieux fait d'annuler ce dîner et d'aller se coucher au fin fond de son lit. Ginny et Harry étaient pourtant adorables mais elle n'était pas d'humeur ce soir. Elle avait pris le temps de leur expliquer l'arrivée de Malfoy dans sa carrière professionnelle après être allée souhaiter une bonne nuit aux trois jeunes Potter.

« - Hermione, tu es bien plus forte que ça. Malfoy ne pourra pas gâcher la fin de ton stage si tu fais du bon boulot. _Essaya Ginny_.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le prend pour un ange ?  
- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Hermione. Juste que cela fait dix ans maintenant, nous ne sommes plus des adolescents. Si ton travail est bon, il n'aurait pas le choix.»

Ginny Potter s'excusa et se leva de table, Lily venait de se mettre à pleurer. La benjamine de la famille, seulement âgée de quelques mois, ne faisait pas encore ses nuits, au grand dames de ses parents.

« - Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Ginny mais si tu veux mon avis, ne te laisse pas faire quand même. _Lui dit Harry avec un clin d'œil._ Tu as travaillé assez dur pour qu'on te doive le respect. »

Elle ne voulait pas être mal polie avec ses deux amis mais il fallait que ce repas se termine rapidement. Elle voulait seulement aller se coucher et ne plus jamais entendre parler d'un certain Draco Malfoy PDG du _Witch Times_ !

* * *

**E**t voilà pour ce second chapitre ! On peut dire que Hermione prend très mal le fait que Draco soit son patron xD !  
J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ ! J'aime assez écrire cette fiction, hors Poudlard, là où Hermione et Draco travaillent ensemble avec un statut de hiérarchie :) !

Bref à bientôt la compagnie !  
Petit review ?  
**Acide**_nette_


	3. Chapter 3

**E**t voilà ce troisième chapitre, du point de vue de Draco cette fois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Merci pour vos lectures et review !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sa première journée en tant que nouveau président s'était déroulée à la perfection, il allait se sentir bien ici. Ce qui avait été le plus merveilleux, ce fût la réaction de Granger lorsqu'elle le rencontra. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas été surpris, il avait évidemment fait des recherches sur le personnel avant de prendre ses fonctions. Il aurait voulu revoir la scène des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, on aurait cru qu'elle allait tomber sur sa chaise. Hermione Granger n'était pas contente de l'avoir comme patron.

Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre de son bureau, lui apportant une lettre. Draco détacha l'enveloppe de la pâte de l'animal et le laissa s'envoler. Son nom était écrit d'une écriture qu'il reconnaissait : Blaise Zabini. Il parcourut la lettre en quelques secondes, son ami voulait simplement prendre de ses nouvelles et savoir comme s'était déroulée sa première journée. Quand il lui répondrait que les journées s'était plutôt bien passé et que Granger était son assistante, Blaise partirait dans un sacré fou rire.

Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran de son ordinateur, signe qu'il avait un nouveau message. L'ancien Serpentard avait mis du temps avant d'accepter d'utiliser des technologies provenant du monde moldu mais il avait fini par admettre que cela lui simplifiait grandement la vie, les hiboux et note de service n'étaient pas toujours pratiques.

* * *

**De** : Thomas Grenn  
**A** : Draco Malfoy  
**Date** : Mardi 4 février, 10h00

Objet :

Monsieur le directeur,

Si vous souhaitez voir l'élaboration du prochain numéro, vous êtes le bienvenu. L'organisation et l'impression du journal aura lieu vendredi dans la matinée.

Cordialement,

Thomas Green  
Rédacteur en chef au _Witch Times_

* * *

Il prendrait le temps de lui répondre plus tard, pour le moment il avait besoin d'un bon café ! On frappa à sa porte, qui pouvait bien venir le déranger ? Il leva les yeux au ciel quand Astoria Greengrass entra dans son bureau avant même qu'il ne lui en autorise l'accès, son ancienne compagne n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« - Bonjour Astoria, il y a un problème ?  
- Tu pourrais aller chercher Scorpius cet après-midi, je reçois du monde chez moi ce soir. »

Draco aurait dû s'en douter, si elle venait le voir c'était uniquement pour leur fils Scorpius, âgé de presque ans. Depuis que les deux sorciers s'étaient séparés, Astoria en avait la garde mais Draco assumait pleinement son rôle de père.

« - Astoria, tu sais que je viens de commencer ce travail, pourquoi ne pas avoir décalé ta petite soirée ?  
- Parce que moi aussi je travaille cher Draco. Soit là vers 17h, toi ou n'importe qui d'autre. Par ailleurs, il a besoin de voir son père. »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et lui tourna le dos, faisant virevolter sa cape de sorcière, comment avait-il pu rester si longtemps avec un tel personnage ? Il la suivit du regard, quitter son bureau sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Il vit donc Granger arriver et manquer de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

« - Excusez-moi. _L'entendit-il dire_. »

Elle lui demanda ensuite si elle pouvait entrer. Qu'est-ce que Granger venait-elle faire ici ? Vu la joie que sa venue lui avait procuré il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'évite le plus possible. L'ancienne Gryffondor entra donc dans le bureau, un gobelet de café à la main et le déposa sur son bureau.

« - Un cappuccino peu sucré avec une dose de lait en plus. _Annonça-t-elle_. »

Comment savait-il que c'était ce qu'il préférait ? Granger lui répondit, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, qu'elle avait demandées à ses collègues qui l'avait vu se servir à la machine, la veille.

« - Et bien merci miss Granger.  
- Je l'ai pris au café de l'autre côté de la rue, vous m'en direz des nouvelles monsieur Malfoy. Je tenais à vous dire que Mr Clint a annulé le rendez-vous de cet après-midi, sa petite fille est malade.  
- Très bien, merci. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre bureau, je vous contacterais si besoin. »

Granger hocha la tête avant de quitter son bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle. Il était assez surpris de l'attitude de la jeune femme, à quoi jouait-elle ? Cependant, la situation amusait beaucoup Draco, Hermione Granger était son assistante pour les six mois à venir, et cela risquait de lui réserver de bonne surprise à cette Gryffondor !

Il était 16h30 et les choses se passaient mal, dans une demi-heure Draco devait aller chercher son fils et il ne serait jamais à l'heure. Il devait à tout prix terminer ce dossier avant ce soir, il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Par conséquent, cela faisait dix minutes qu'il se demandait comme aller récupérer Scorpius. Draco lâcha un profond soupir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, si Blaise était disponible il le lui aurait demandé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Par ailleurs, elle était là pour l'aider dans son travail et même si cela s'en éloignait quelque peu, ça allait l'aider. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, il avait bien dû se résoudre à s'en procurer un, et chercha Hermione Granger dans son répertoire. Avant son arrivée dans les bureaux du _Witch Times_ il avait demandé à Robert de lui donner les coordonnées de certains de ses employés. Il espérait qu'elle consultait son téléphone plus souvent que ses mails ou bien ses notes de service.

_« **Destinataire** : Hermione Granger_  
_Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! »_

Et en plus, avec ce ton, il espérait qu'elle arriverait quasi immédiatement et là-dessus, il ne s'était pas trompé, quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. Granger entra dans le bureau, presque essoufflée, elle s'était véritablement pressée.

« - Vous m'avez appelé monsieur ? »

Draco pouvait sentir qu'elle avait dû mal à lui montrer autant de respect, si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, Granger l'aurait sûrement insulté de tous les noms, mais il était son supérieur et tenait une partie de sa carrière entre ses mains.

« - J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service miss Granger.  
- Oui, bien sûr monsieur, lequel ? _Il sentait qu'elle s'attendait au pire.  
_- J'ai un dossier assez urgent à terminer et je dois aller chercher mon fils chez sa mère. »_  
_

Il la vit archer un sourcil, elle n'était pas au courant qu'il avait un fils ? Il adorait ce qu'il était en train de faire, Granger devait sûrement penser qu'il allait lui demander de terminer ce dossier pour lui afin qu'il puise se rendre chez Astoria mais elle pouvait se mettre la baguette dans l'œil, il souhaitait terminer ce dossier seul, sans l'aide de Granger.

« - Je terminerais ce dossier avec plaisir monsieur.  
- C'est gentil à vous mais je me charge de cela, vous n'êtes pas mise au courant de ce dossier-ci. Je voudrais que vous alliez chercher mon fils pour moi s'il vous plait. »

Bingo ! Granger ouvrit grand les yeux, visiblement très surprise de la demande de son nouveau patron. Draco jubilait derrière son bureau, il l'avait dit : ses six mois allaient être une véritablement partie de plaisir.

« - Vous êtes sûr monsieur, vous me faites assez confiance pour cela ?  
- Vous êtes mon assistante, je dois vous faire confiance. _Lui répondit-il sincèrement_. »

Et il ne mentait pas, vu la fonction d'Hermione dans l'entreprise, il se devait de lui faire confiance et parmi toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient, elle était sûrement la mieux placé pour la sécurité d'un enfant. Elle avait beau être ce qu'elle était, Granger était vraiment intelligente et comme Scorpius était le fils de son boss, elle y ferrait très attention.

« - Euh … Comme vous le voudrez. Où dois-je me rendre ? »

Draco griffonna deux adresses sur un bout de papiers, la première était celle d'Astoria Grengrass, la seconde était la sienne. Son ancienne compagne ne lui poserait pas de question, elle devait même se douter qu'il ne viendrait pas en personne. Ensuite, Granger devrait emmener son fils chez lui et attendre son retour. Elle attrapa le bout de parchemin, il l'entendit presque soupirer.

« - Cela vous dérange-t-il ?  
- Non non, du tout monsieur ! _S'empressa-t-elle de répondre_.  
- Très bien, veuillez être chez sa mère un petit peu avant 17h, elle déteste les gens en retard.  
- Très bien. Puis-je m'y rendre en voiture ? J'avoue ne pas connaître l'adresse afin d'y transplaner et ne possède pas de balai.

- Faites comme vous le voulez. Vous savez miss Granger, je possède moi aussi une voiture, les temps ont changé et beaucoup d'entreprises sorcières se sont installées dans le monde moldu, je ne pense pas qu'arriver là-bas en balai soit une très bonne idée. »

Elle hocha la tête sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle lui demanda ensuite la permission de se retirer.

« - Miss, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de mon fils.  
- Bien sûr monsieur. »

Cette fin de journée allait être amusante pour Granger, il savait que Scorpius ne craignait rien avec elle mais il ne pouvait promettre la même chose pour son assistante, son fils avait un sale caractère. Il l'appela de nouveau et lui jeta un jeu de grosse clés qu'elle attrapa de justesse.

« - Si vous souhaitez entrer chez moi, cela vous sera utile, un sort ne vous suffira pas, aussi intelligente que vous êtes. »

Il était 19h passé lorsque Draco transplana devant sa porte d'entrée, il n'avait pas voulu abuser et quitter le travail trop tard, il avait assez joué comme cela. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de sa maison, guettant le moindre bruit qui aurait pu être suspect. Cependant, du hall d'entrée, tout semblait calme. Il déposa ses affaires et décida de partir à la recherche de son fils et de Granger. Sa maison n'était pas sans dessus-dessous, comme il l'aurait pensé et ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le salon. Draco eu plus de chance avec la cuisine où il vit avec surprise Hermione en train de donner à manger à son fils. Scorpius, âgé de dix mois, se laissait rarement approché par les étrangers, c'est pour ça que Draco avait envoyé Granger, il aurait pensé qu'il lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

« - Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si à l'aise avec les enfants. »

Granger sursauta, faisant tomber sur la table le contenu de la petite cuillère qu'elle tenait entre les mains, au grand dames de Scorpius. La jeune femme se reconcentra, remplissant la cuillère et la portant à la bouche du petit blond.

« - Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les enfants Malfoy mais ton fils est plutôt calme. »

Draco eu un petit sourire, les marques de respect de Granger s'arrêtait donc à leur lieu de travail. Il s'approcha d'eux et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Parfois, il regrettait de ne l'avoir avec lui que quelques heures par semaine.

« - Vous avez dû lui plaire, Scorpius n'est pas très obéissant avec les personnes qu'il ne connait pas.  
- Pas de ça entre nous Malfoy, on est plus au boulot. _Répliqua-t-elle_. Maintenant excuses moi mais je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne suis pas une baby-sitter ! »

Une chance pour Scorpius, l'assiette était vide. Draco la regarda essuyer la bouche du bambin et se lever de sa chaise, elle passa une main sur la joue du petit blondinet et quitta la pièce, sans dire au revoir à Draco.

« - A demain ! _Lança-t-il_. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, Draco alla prendre son fils dans ses bras.

« - Tu sais Scorpius, il est très amusant de jouer avec Granger, elle démarre au quart de tour. Et papa n'a pas finis de s'amuser, loin de là. »

* * *

**N**'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;).  
A très bientôt tout le monde, **Acide'**_nette_


End file.
